Mind Sex
by KnightME
Summary: Wspólna praca i skryte głęboko uczucia w końcu dają się we znaki obydwóm bohaterom. Jaki jest wynik? HG/SS, pvp, wulgaryzmy, kanon poszedł się paść.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Krótko i na temat: treści 18+, tzn. wulgaryzmy, lemon/pvp, używki, odbieganie od kanonu. Miłej lektury :)**

**Dwa lata po wojnie, wrzesień.**  
**Północ, dom przy Grimmauld Place, kuchnia.**

Brązowo włosa, młoda kobieta z dużymi okularami w grubej, czarnej oprawce, zsuniętymi na sam czubek nosa pogrążona była w lekturze, która leżała przed nią na stole, tuż obok zapisanych pergaminów, bażanciego pióra oraz białego kubka z zimną, mocną herbatą. Wokół niej panowała cisza, w pomieszczeniu jedynymi źródłami dźwięków były brzęcząca lodówka oraz tykanie dużego zegara wiszącego nad drzwiami. Blade, migające światło z lampy naftowej, stojącej na brzegu stołu było jedynym oświetleniem o tej porze w budynku. Kobieta westchnęła cicho, od paru minut analizując w myśli jeden fragment z książki przed sobą, którego nie umiała zrozumieć, plecy bolały ją od nieustannej pochylonej pozycji, a kości domagały się rozprostowania.  
-Nadal tutaj? - rozległ się cichy, bogaty męski głos, dobiegający z drzwi.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, nie patrząc się w stronę przybyłej osoby, nadal skupiając się nad frasobliwą częścią lektury.  
Do kuchni wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, odziany cały na czarno, z rękawami swej koszuli podwiniętymi do łokci, podszedł obok zmartwionej dziewczyny, pochylił się i w ciszy czytał ten sam fragment.  
-Nadal nic. - oznajmiła towarzyszowi, opierając się o krzesło.  
-U mnie tak samo. - odpowiedział i wyprostował się, łapiąc ją za ramię. - Wstań, panno Granger. Na dzisiaj wystarczy.  
Widząc, że kobieta nie ma zamiaru opuścić swego miejsca, dodał z większym naciskiem w głosie.  
-Wiem, że uparcie spędziłabyś tu i tydzień aż do uzyskania rezultatu, ale nawet _twój_ umysł potrzebuje czasem odpoczynku. Wstawaj. - złapał ją za ramię i z naciskiem odrywał z krzesła.  
Dziewczyna wkrótce poddała się i wstała, a gdy ten ją puścił rozciągnęła się z cichym pomrukiem, ściągnęła z nosa okulary kładąc je na lekturze i łapiąc jeszcze za lampę z brzegu stołu skierowała się za mężczyzną na korytarz. Pożegnali się życząc sobie dobrej nocy i ruszyli do swych komnat.

Hermiona nie ściągając z siebie szat, tylko kładąc lampę na szafkę nocną uprzednio ją gasząc, uderzyła w swe łóżko z głuchym plasknięciem i biorąc głęboki oddech zamknęła oczy, poddając się snu. Życie jakie prowadziła było dość wyczerpującym, praca zaś zajmowała jej prawie całą część każdego dnia.

Od rana do późnego południa pracowała we własnym przedsiębiorstwie zajmującym się wyjaśnianiem skomplikowanych fragmentów najróżniejszych ksiąg; zakazanych, obcojęzycznych, w zapomnianych językach czy nawet zapisanych powikłanymi, prawie niemożliwymi do rozwiązania równaniami arytmetycznymi. Bardzo lubiła swą pracę, ceniła ją ze względu na pożyteczność, sprawiała jej przyjemność swym zaangażowaniem w potrzebę wysiłku umysłowego. Następnymi czynnościami które wykonywała były poświęcanie się dla Zakonu lub pomaganie swemu byłemu nauczycielowi w tworzeniu trudnych, wynalezionych lecz nie opracowanych dokładniej i praktycznie utworzonych eliksirach. Była zadowolona ze swego pracochłonnego życia, nie zadręczała się myślami o swych zmarłych rodzicach czy byłym, nieudanym związku, po prostu nie mając na to czasu.

Pracę z Severusem rozpoczęła rok po wojnie. Obydwoje spotkali się podczas spotkania Zakonu, nawiązując rozmowę o swych zajęciach, dochodząc do wniosku, że powinni rozpocząć wspólne projekty, mając na uwadze ich poziom wiedzy i inteligencji, zaangażowanie w działania oraz przydatności pomocy ze strony Hermiony. Całkowicie zapominając o przeszłości, jaka łączyła te dwie osoby ze szkolnych czasów, które wydarzyły się po zakończeniu bitw, uratowaniu Snape'a czy niefortunnych następstwach, jak na przykład śmierć rodziców dziewczyny, traktowali się ze wzajemnym szacunkiem, przyjmując postawy i spostrzegając się jako zwykłych współpracowników. Z dwoma, głęboko ukrytymi wyjątkami - Hermiona w ukryciu zachwycała się postawą i historią dotyczącą Snape'a, on zaś niedostrzegalnie był z niej zadowolony i pokładał w niej wielką nadzieję.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poranek wrześniowej soboty, dom przy Grimmauld Place.**

Dziewczynę obudziło donośne dzwonienie budzika. Równo o godzinie pół do szóstej Hermiona wstała, ziewnęła z szeroko otworzoną buzią i przecierając mocno oczy aż do ukazania się przeróżnych punkcików i "gwiazdek przed oczami" udała się do łazienki na poranną toaletę. Po szybkim prysznicu, umyciu zębów i przebraniu się ruszyła na dół w stronę kuchni, po drodze przeczesując swe długie pasma włosów, ziewając co chwila. Stawiając krok na ostatnim stopniu schodów schowała grzebień do tylnej kieszeni swych ciemno dżinsowych spodenek i spięła swe włosy w nieładzie, mając je nadal wilgotne. Nigdy nie używała zaklęcia wysuszającego - sprawiło by, że jej już dotychczasowe niesforne pasma naelektryzowałyby się z podwojoną siłą.

W siedzibie zakonu znajdowali się tylko oni dwoje, pozostając tutaj na weekend, gdzie wspólnie mają możliwość do spokojnego pracowania. Ich spotkania zaczynały się w piątkowy wieczór, kończąc zaś w niedzielne popołudnia, tworząc w ten sposób między sobą coraz mniej napiętą i formalną niegdyś atmosferę poprzez tak częste, wzajemne widywanie.

Przygotowała dzbanek świeżej kawy i nalewając sobie porcję z mlekiem przysiadła do stołu zakładając leżące poprzednio na nim swe okulary, na tym samym miejscu, przy tej samej książce. Omijając śniadanie pogrążyła się w sprawiającej jej kłopoty lekturze, całkowicie zapominając o zewnętrznym świecie, nieświadoma jak po jakimś czasie rozpuszcza swe włosy i leniwie oddziela pasma, przyspieszając tym ich schnięcie.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Snape, zapełniając swój kubek kawą i przystanąwszy obok niej obserwował jej pracę. Zerknął na jej zarumienioną buzię i podkrążone oczy, co widywał każdego sobotniego lub niedzielnego poranka uśmiechając się w duchu. Jego szczególną uwagę zawsze zwracały jej wilgotne włosy - _Powinna częściej nosić je rozpuszczone._ Były gęste, opadające na jej plecy, ramiona i biust, zakręcające się w mocne, ciemno brązowe fale z jaśniejszymi gdzieniegdzie refleksami. Mężczyzna zawrócił oczami - _Robisz się słaby, sentymentalny i chyba nawet ciotowaty,_ i prychnął, dziwiąc się natychmiast, że zrobił to na głos.

Hermiona gwałtownie zwróciła swą głowę w jego stronę, a jej wzrok śmignął natychmiast od jego oczu w stronę jego włosów i uchylając lekko swe usta wydała z siebie krótką i cichą, miękko wypowiedzianą sylabę.  
-Och.

Snape znieruchomiał, patrząc się na nią z lekko rozbawioną miną.  
-Och? - powtórzył, nie przestając wpatrywać się w jej zdumioną twarz.  
Hermiona zamknęła swe usta, a po chwili wpatrywania się z podniesionym wzrokiem w jego stojącą posturę otworzyła je znów, naśladując jego typ pytania.  
-Pfff? - i uśmiechnęła się, próbując za wszelką cenę nie oblać się rumieńcem pod naciskiem jego przenikliwego spojrzenia.  
Jej reakcję wywołało upięcie włosów mężczyzny w prosty, schludny koński ogon, co było nieczęsto spotykanym widokiem. _Powinieneś częściej nosić spięte włosy._  
-Może pomińmy wyjaśnianie tychże odgłosów. - odrzekł tylko, mając roześmiane oczy i lekki uśmiech na ustach.  
Hermiona przytaknęła mu i zaraz po tym, jak jej towarzysz po sporządzeniu sobie śniadania udał się do laboratorium do swych zajęć, odprowadzała go wzrokiem tak długo, aż zniknął jej z pola widzenia. _Widzę, że ten zgrabny tyłek jeszcze ci się trzyma._ Zachichotała na tą myśl, pokręciła głową na boki wyrzucając z umysłu wyobrażony widok pewnej części ciała jej współpracownika i przywołując parę pergaminów, pióro i atrament ponownie zaszyła się w lekturze.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Przepraszam za długą przerwę! To wszystko przez naukę ;b

**Październik, godzina 7:34 p.m.**  
**Dom po rodzicach Hermiony, sypialnia.**

Nie ukrywając smutku i uczucia pustki towarzyszącemu temu miejscu dziewczyna postanowiła wprowadzić parę zmian, które choć w małej mierze pozwolą jej na diametralne pogodzenie się z ogromną stratą w jej życiu, pomimo dwóch lat przetrwania już z tym faktem. W pocie czoła zdołała odmienić swój pokój dzienny, biuro i kuchnię będąc zadowoloną z rezultatów, a podbudowującym czynnikiem w tych zmianach była jej ulubiona, spokojna składanka utworów muzycznych dobiegających z pokoju gościnnego.

Stary utwór śpiewany przez ogólno-popularną piosenkarkę kończył się z każdą sekundą brzmiąc o ton ciszej, aby w końcu jej dwuletnia wieża stereo przełączyła płytę na kolejny kawałek. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy rozpoznała spokojny podkład hip hopowego utworu, gdzie śpiewać zaczął afroamerykański mężczyzna o bardzo zmysłowym i głębokim głosie. Zamarła przez chwilę w swych sprzątających czynnościach a jej biodra samowolnie zaczęły delikatnie huśtać się na boki. Z jej zatłoczonego umysłu zniknęły wszelkie myśli. Pozostała tylko ona, muzyka wraz z podniecającym tonem głosu rapera oraz wyobrażony wizerunek czarnowłosego mężczyzny będąc jedyną rzeczą, która nie zniknęła w tej chwili z jej umysłu.

Zmrużyła swe oczy stojąc przy sprzątanym przed chwilą stoliku nocnym swej sypialni, nadal kołysząc biodrami. Mimo znoszonej koszulki i dresowych spodni na sobie poczuła przypływ pewności siebie i seksapilu; to ta cholernie podniecająca piosenka i świadomość, że nikt na nią nie patrzy dodawała jej odwagi. Wyobraziła siebie w zupełnie innej scenerii i delikatnie łapiąc za brzegi koszulki zaczęła kręcić biodrami najbardziej zmysłowo jak tylko potrafiła. Powolnie podnosiła górną część ubioru, zatrzymując się w ruchach na poziomie biustu.

_Obłęd._

Nagły przypływ pożądania diametralnie ją zadziwił, jak i myśli wciskające się w jej umysł niczym nieoczekiwany intruz. Jak za mgłą w jej wyobraźni pojawiła się wysoka postać, wprawiając ją o chęć do rzeczy, których wykonanie tak bardzo próbowała za każdym razem poskromić. Nie chciała, by jej serce znów górowało nad umysłem, tak jak rozstrzygnęła prędzej sprawę z Ronem w tenże sposób - by nie kierować się uczuciami. A jednak - miała niepohamowaną ochotę powodzić wskazującym palcem między guzikami zapinającymi szatę pewnego mężczyzny po samą szyję, w górę, gdzie czekały by na nią kruczoczarne włosy, które złapałaby i pociągnęła w swoją stronę, gryząc natychmiast jego dolną wargę, drugą dłoń wsuwając za pasek spodni...

_To obłęd Hermiono!_

Powróciła do rzeczywistości ze swej rozmytej, wymarzonej wizji czując, jak targają nią przez sekundę fale dreszczy sięgających czubków palców u stóp. Raper nie skończył śpiewać swych starannie dobranych rymów, jego głos i pasujący idealnie podkład muzyczny wręcz kusił - och jak bardzo kusił - by pomarzyć choć jeszcze przez chwilkę o czymś ekscytującym, poruszającym, namiętnym.

W rytm muzyki bujała się nadal, lekko zgięte kolana pozwalały na bardziej wymyślne ruchy miednicy, a dwie dłonie zwolnione z kurczowego uścisku skrawka starego materiału powędrowały w górę, w stronę jej głowy. Wsadziła swe dłonie w gęstą plątaninę jej -złocistociemnych włosów i odgarnęła je do tyłu by opadły na plecy. Pragnęła, by końcówkami swych długich pasm mogła delikatnie droczyć skórę wyobrażonego mężczyzny, powodując u niego gęsią skórkę, dreszcze, napięcie mięśni w miejscach, w których by nimi wodziła. Nie miała by nic przeciwko, gdyby jej włosy opadały na jego klatkę podczas każdego zmysłowego ruchu jej bioder, gdzie pochylona w jego stronę wpatrywała by się...

_Nie._

Z wszystkich rzeczy, które od siebie odpychała najbardziej nie chciała dopuścić do tego, by jej uczucia zapanowały nad jej umysłem. Doświadczenia związane z Ronem oraz każde mocne ukłucie w jej serce na samą myśl o nim dawały jej do zrozumienia, że kolejne zakochanie się będzie kolejnym błędem. Bardzo kochała rudowłosego mężczyznę, ale zawsze powodował, że Hermiona nie wykorzystywała wszystkich swoich umiejętności i jej inteligencji, ograniczał ją, wręcz spowalniał. Nie chciała tak szybko ślubu, zostać kurą domową, matką, zaprzestać pracy. Pragnęła się poświęcać i nadal zdobywać wiedzę odwiecznie jej spragniona i dlatego zakończyła ten związek łamiąc sobie i Ronowi serce. Z jednej strony targały nią uczucia żalu i świadomość o popełnieniu wielkiego błędu, z drugiej zaś mogła całkowicie oddać się swym celom, spełniając się zawodowo by zapewnić pewną przyszłość sobie i bliskim.

Tak myślała na co dzień przez te parę lat, w każdej chwili stale utrzymując trzeźwy i gotowy na wszystko umysł. Czy choć przez chwilkę w samotności nie może pozwolić sobie na odrobinę fantazji?

Te fantazje zjawiały się u niej niepokojąco za często. To przez niego, przez nowego współpracownika, poprzez pomaganie mu. Znów czuła te nieracjonalne uczucie, pełne uprzedzenia i przypominające o wcześniejszych, złych doświadczeniach z nim związane.

_A co mi tam._

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu pozwoliła sobie na nie zważanie o konsekwencjach swoich czynów, czym byłoby dopuszczenie do siebie, nawet w małej mierze, tego ekscytującego lecz uprzedzonego, podniecającego lecz przypominającym o towarzyszącym temu smutku i niecodziennego uczucia. Zakochania się.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech i porzucając na ulotny moment wszelkie przyzwyczajenia i przyjęte schematy okazała słabość i zaszyła się w swej wyobraźni, rzucając na wydechu swe ciało w stronę miękkiego materaca posłania, rozluźniając i obezwładniając swą spiętą i sztywną posturę.

Czy oby na pewno się zakochała? Czy tylko tęskniła za namiętnymi i mokrymi pocałunkami, ciepłem męskiego ciała i zapachem potu zmieszanego z wonią skrajnego podniecenia?

Jak bardzo nienawidziła rzeczy, których nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć. Nie cierpiała uczuć - to je zazwyczaj nie można w jakiś prosty i racjonalny sposób opisać.

Leżała bezwładnie na swym łóżku całkowicie pogrążona w myślach, jej długie pasma włosów opadały na klatkę piersiową, która wykonywała powolne uniesienia, gdy dziewczyna czerpała głębokie oddechy. Jej tętno przyspieszyło; tak bardzo świerzbiły ją dłonie, aby powodzić nimi po męskich żebrach, obojczykach i jabłku Adama...


End file.
